Completely Hypothetical
by Neiti Louhi
Summary: Hypothetical questions can be quite tricky at times... [slash]


_**Title:**__ Completely Hypothetical  
__**Author:**_FrozenCellophane_ aka _urania-chan_ (In a absolutely crazy mood! Just look how often I used this word!)  
__**Pairing:**__ Drake/Josh  
__**Summary:**__ Hypothetical questions can be quite tricky at times...  
__**Disclaimer:**__ As if, man, as if... ;)  
__**Rating:**__ PG-13  
__**Notes:**__ I think you could see this as a prequel to "Denial?" Hey, if I wrote a sequel now, I'd have a trilogy. :D_

_  
__Oh my God! What did I ... create? I wrote crazy crack!fluff._

_And damn, it's unbeta-ed... it's too crazy to be beta-ed..._

_Well, anyway, on with the fic! Haha... I don't know what to think of it... it's just too... crazy... But it's about something I wonder...  
_

* * *

"Uhh, Drake?" 

"Yeah?" Drake didn't even look up, and instead kept his gaze focused on the guitar strings, brows knit together in concentration.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you already did, eh?" he answered absent-mindedly, still rather interested in composing a new melody.

"Uhm, yeah, then can I ask another one?" Drake noticed with amusement that Josh sounded like he was blushing.

"Well, and again you-..." Drake stopped, he might be childish sometimes, but not too childish to know that this conversation wouldn't be leading anywhere if he kept this up. "Sure," he then sighed, and set his guitar aside, figuring he wouldn't be able to play anything decent while having a conversation anyway.

"Uhh, and Drake remember that it's completely hypothetical, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Drake replied, and hurriedly began to search for a can of mocha cola to cover that he had no idea what 'hypothetical' exactly meant. Maybe it had something to do with chemistry, it surely sounded chemical.

"And please don't freak-"

"Just _ask_ already!" Drake interrupted him, looking at Josh almost expectantly, who really was blushing, and Drake quickly took a sip of his drink to stifle a giggle. He might have some cruel streaks, but he wasn't that mean, that he'd laugh at Josh... most of the time.

"Uhm, okay," Josh still seemed to hesitate. "But please, no freaking ou-"

"Josh..." Drake growled warningly in between two gulps of cola.

Josh braced himself, and finally rushed to ask, "Do you think homosexual incest is forbidden?"

Drake sputtered the drink all over the place, coughing violently, eyes wide in shocked confusion. "WHA-" cough "WHAT?!"

"Please, I told you it was only hypothetical!" Josh was begging him to calm down.

"I don't care what it is, it's _gross_!!" Drake managed to choke out, when another thought occurred to him, "Why would-" cough "would you want to know anyway?"

"I dunno... I just thought... how incest is forbidden because of... you know, handicapped children, and when two of the same sex, you know..." Josh trailed off, gesturing with his hands helplessly.

Drake obviously didn't know as he just continued coughing and staring at Josh.

"So, if, for example, you and I did, you know..."

Finally Drake stopped coughing his lungs up and answered, sounding strangely thrilled, "You know, if we would have sex, it wouldn't be illegal at all, we're only _step_brothers."

Whoops, where did _that_ come from? Somehow he should have sounded more... averse to that idea, or even better, just continued coughing, or grabbed Josh by his shoulders to shake such ridiculous thoughts out of his mind.

Josh looked rather surprised by Drake's answer himself. "Yeah, I suppose."

And then they both went quiet.

Drake was still trying to figure out why he had said what he had said in the tone he had said it, when Josh finally broke the silence, "So, if we'd have sex, it'd be okay?"

"Uhh, I guess..."

"Oh, okay." and then out of the blue Josh crossed the distance between them, and kissed him. On the lips. Hard.

And to his surprise, Drake didn't mind. On the contrary, after he'd overcome the utter shock, he found that it was quite enjoyable. Josh's lips were soft, his tongue was teasing, and he faintly tasted like cinnamon. He moaned into the kiss quietly. Yes, enjoyable indeed.

He couldn't really tell, how long it went on, with Josh leaning down, half straddling him, and him letting it happen, no, even taking part in it! And not minding.

Then Josh broke the kiss, leaning back a little, and smirked at Drake as if he would have caught the other boy doing something forbidden.

"So, it's not that gross, eh?" Josh asked teasingly.

"Just shut up and kiss me already!" And Drake pulled Josh down once again, and felt the other boy smile and slip his hands under Drake's shirt. He wondered if he should freak out now, but it was rather hard to concentrate on his thoughts with the way Josh traced secret patterns on his skin, and did this _thing_ with his tongue.

_No, no! Focus, Drake_, he told himself, and tried to figure out when Josh had gone from shyly asking crazy, hypothetical (he still had no idea what it meant...) questions to practically seducing him. Like it was all one big scheme to getting him in this position... which was a little cold at them moment

Drake shivered slightly. Wait! Where had his shirt gone? When had it gone? He couldn't even remember stopping to kiss Josh. Creepy, but maybe it wasn't important, and the only important thing right now was Josh, how he unzipped Drake's jeans... ohhh... Suddenly he didn't feel cold anymore. Not at all.

He tried to focus again. About what had he been thinking? He really tried to remember but it proofed to be quite difficult with this sucking on his... oh... Drake moaned.

Well, he himself had said that it was okay, hadn't he? Than he surely wasn't going to complain now...

---

_Drake curled up against Josh, and sighed contently._

_"Josh, you're an evilly plotting one," he murmured softly._

_"I know, Megan would be proud of me," Josh replied, looking triumphant._

_And it really was okay._

_---_

**Le Fin**

**---**

* * *

_You know that reviews make a crazy fangirl really happy, right? xD_


End file.
